


Beginning Soon

by orphan_account



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Dichabod, F/M, First Time, Kissing, Office Sex, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ichabod and his new partner Diana get to know one another after their first mission together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning Soon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Sleepy Hollow! i'm really excited about the new season!

They'd vankwished the monster but Agent Diana still didn't quite believe what she'd seen. After all the supernatural was new to her.

'how... how did you know it was going to change', she asked Ichabod crane.

He smirked at her from behind his desk. It was the first time he'd felt a spark of anything since his partner died. It was the first time he knew he was ready to move on. The agent standing across from him, who'd suffered her own loss, was certainly beautiful. In the vurnakuler of the twenty-first century, she was 'hot', tall like his wife and spunky like his dead partner but with a beauty all her own.

Ichabod found himself wanting to taste her honeyed skin and felt blood draining to his loins.

He finally answered her: 'i have much experience with monsters, agent'.

She cocked her had at him and felt the stirring too. At first she'd thought he was really awkward and morose. Now that their case was over and she was seeing the smirk on his face she was getting a different better idea of who her new boss was. She moved around his desk and stood in front of him and grasped his shirt.

'i'm counting on that experience' she trailed a hand up his chest and up to his cheek. he was very warm. This was a bad idea but she couldn't help herself because his change was so interesting.

She titled her face up at him in invitation. His intense blue eyes were dark. After a few seconds, he closed them and Ichabod kissed her hard. She didn't realize how attracted she had been to him until he clasped the sides of her head and angled their mouths. She welcomin his tongue into her mouth.

'diana', he moaned after several long minutes.

'your my new boss' she cried and felt his member hard against her stomach, 'i think we should stop'.

He away from her and hung his head. He felt sorry but not actually that sorry. She was like molten lava 'are you not turned on right now?'

'Yeah and i came onto you. can we keep it professional'?

Ichabod was thoughtful for a minute and stared at her face. He didn't want to let this opportunity pass him bye.

Very suddenly he reached out and manoovered her over to his desk. His lips met hers again and they both moaned loudly. In no time they were out of this pants and ichabod was thrusting into her wet heat hard and fast.

'ooh that feels so good' she moaned. He grunted with each thrust. It had been so long since he'd had sex and the first time in a long time too that he'd really wanted anyone. she was the perfect mix of everything.

Diana clawed under his shirt as she came. It was very fast. He came shortly after

'i think this will be a very fruitful partnership', Ichabod said and stroked her face.

She smiled at him because she agreed. He was captavated by her smile and smiled back. She was going to be so good for him.

'if the supernatural is real this is going to make dealing with these monsters lots more fun' she said.


End file.
